


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: A spark of curiosity is what led Ten to his current situation...





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

  
Ten wasn't really planning on doing whatever he was doing right now. He was supposed to look for an inspiration for the concept of his upcoming solo. One minute he was looking through aesthetic photos and the next... it was a spark of curiosity that led him to his current situation- scrolling through fanfictions.

His sister mentioned it to him recently that stories written by fans about him and certain members of the band are circulating online. She didn't mention what type of stories though so imagine his shock when he saw them.

He opened the first story he saw which apparently is about him and Johnny. About him having sex and bottoming for his friend.

He knows he should've stopped the moment he realized what kind of story it is, but he didn't. He can't.

       " _Daddy," Ten moaned as Johnny added a finger. He could feel the burn and pain from his hole, but the need to please the older was strong enough for him to ignore it._

At first he was disgusted of the idea, detested the thought of him having sex with a friend, especially Johnny. He and Johnny have always been close, can you imagine yourself having sex with your best friend? But for some reason, as he continued with the story, he actually felt hot and turned on.

      _"Baby you're so tight," Johnny whispered as he continue pounding the smaller's hole._

_Below him, Ten was drowning in bliss and pleasure. His heart was pounding and he's feeling light headed as he was close to his peak._

"Fuck," Ten cussed when he felt the tightening in his pants. He bit his lip as he unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand inside.

He left out a soft moan as his hand touched his crotch. Never did he picture himself masturbating over a fanfiction of him being a bottom. He pulled his pants down enough to free his throbbing member. He's so aroused he's already leaking with precum.

His right hand started moving slowly, from the head down to the base then up again. His left hand was inside his shirt feeling his torso to his chest, flickering one of his nubs.

Ten was feeling hazy as pleasure starts to take over. He then removed his left hand from his shirt and started massaging his balls while his other hand was still tugging on his length. His pace was quicker and his breath shallow.

He could feel the tightening of his lower region, he could tell he's close to climaxing, so close...

The door to his room opened and a tall man came into view. "Shit!" Ten immediately let go of himself as if he was burned and pulled a blanket to cover him.

Johnny gulped at the scene that welcomed him when he entered the room. "I'm-I'm sorry," he muttered. "I've been knocking but you, uh, seem to be preoccupied." He never thought he'd find a sweaty Ten, touching himself, this arousing. Damn he never thought he'd find a guy arousing.

It was awkward and silent for a moment. Ten was on the bed and Johnny standing by the door. Neither were talking nor looking at each other.

Ten's eyes then started to wander at the guy in front of him. A smirk appearing on his face as he notice the hard on Johnny has.

"Do I turn on you on?" he teasingly asked, lifting his head finally looking at the other.

Johnny was blushing as he averted his eyes. "I should- I should get going."

"No!" Ten protested, standing up from the bed. The sheets that covered him falling to the ground revealing his half naked body.

Slowly he walked towards the taller man stopping right in front of him. "Tell me if you want me to stop," Ten whispered as he played with the waistband of Johnny's trousers. Without hesitation Ten pulled it down together with Johnny's boxers leaving him bare.

He took a hold of Johnny's member and kissed the tip a few times before licking the sides and finally sucking on the head. Johnny's breath hitched when he felt the hot wet cavern of Ten's mouth surrounding his cock.

Ten slowly bobbed his head taking more of Johnny's length. His right hand wrapped around the part he couldn't fit while his left played with Johnny's balls.

Johnny's hands were tangling in Ten's hair encouraging him to continue what he's doing, he could feel the vibrations from Ten's moaning. He wasn't able to stop himself from pulling the other's hair and thrusting his hips causing Ten to gag. "Look at me."

Ten obliged the other's request and Johnny bit back a moan as he looked at the younger. Ten's eyes were wide and watery, his lips were red and swollen, tightly wrapped around his cock and a mixture of saliva and precum dripping down his face.

When he felt that he was about to come, Johnny pulled out immediately, leaned down and wiped Ten's chin before capturing him in a hungry kiss. It wasn't romantic, their noses bumping and teeth clicking but no one cared.

"Please," he heard Ten's soft voice pants as he was leaving wet trail of kisses on his neck. "Daddy please."

The sudden slip of a name caused Johnny to pull away. Ten was shocked cause even he didn't expect the word that came out from his mouth. But he became too busy thinking of excuses that he didn't notice the sudden change in Johnny's demeanor.

"Aah!" Ten screeched as he was carried up from the floor and thrown to the bed. Johnny took of his shirt and gestured for Ten to do the same. Both were naked inside the four walls of Ten's room, both knowing what's coming next, but neither wants to stop.

"Suck," Johnny said as he shoved his fingers on Ten's face. Johnny was hovering him and it was only then that Ten realized how small he was compared to the other. He opened his mouth and wet Johnny's fingers as much as he could. The taller of the two groaned at the sight of Ten desperately sucking his fingers.

"Turn around and lay on your stomach," he told Ten when he thought his fingers were good enough. "Ass up baby."

"Ah," Ten whimpered in pain as Johnny gently slipped a finger into his hole. As much as Johnny could remember, this would be a first for the both them, having sex with a guy, so he let Ten adjust before pulling it out and shoving it in again. Johnny continued doing this for a while before inserting another finger.

"Uhh," this time it was a moan that came out from the smaller. The burning pain was still there but it was adding to the pleasure. Johnny took his time fingering and scissoring, before adding a third finger, wanting to prepare the dancer as much as he can.

Ten let out a loud moan when Johnny hit a certain spot. "There," he cried out "again... please."

Johnny followed the other's request turning Ten into a moaning mess as Johnny continued to hit his prostate.

"Johnny... fuck me, please," Ten begged, he could feel the sudden emptiness as Johnny pulled his finger out.

"That's not what you were calling me earlier," he teased before grabbing the lotion on top of the nightstand. He poured and ample amount, enough to lubricate his shaft.

"Who am I Ten?"

"D-daddy," Ten stuttered, voice laced with want to be filled. "Daddy please fuck me, fuck me- aaah!"

Without warning, Johnny guided his member into Ten's gaping hole. The smaller yelled in pain and Johnny tried soothing him by peppering kisses onto his face and murmuring words of encouragement.

It took a few minutes for Ten to recover, but Johnny was patient. At Ten's signal he slowly started to thrust, Ten's hole was tight and warm and Johnny was in pure bliss. Ten who was suffering from pain earlier is now enjoying every rock of Johnny's hips.

"Oh fuck yes Daddy," Ten breathlessly cried out, "right there ugh."

"Such a good boy," Johnny whispered lips brushing into his ear. "You take Daddy so well."

Ten's knees were buckling as Johnny's pace became quicker and thrust became harder. Ten was sweating, writhing under Johnny just like in the story he read earlier. The sound of skin slapping and loud lewd moans waere echoing through the four walls of Ten's room.

Johnny's hands found their way to Ten's neglected nubs and leaking member. His hands and hips were moving in sync and Ten could feel himself reaching his climax. "D-daddy, Daddy I'm gonna come," he choked.

"Come for me baby boy," Johnny murmured, voice deep and husky, as he sucked on Ten's neck but not too hard to leave a bruise.

A hard thrust from the older sent Ten waves of pleasure. His mouth hung open as a loud cry emitted from the dancer. His eyes shut, back arched and head leaning on Johnny's shoulder as he released thick white ropes into Johnny's hand.

Ten's hole was clenching around Johnny's member enough to send him into oblivion. His pace getting sloppier as he near his climax. A few more thrusts after and Johnny was painting Ten's insides white.

The two collapsed on the bed tired yet satisfied from their last activity. Johnny doesn't know if it was the post-orgasm feeling that made him pull Ten closer and hug his waist tight. Ten doesn't know if it was exhaustion that made him snuggle into Johnny's chest. Both are aware of the consequences they will face when they wake up, but both are too tired to care.

   
When Ten woke up from his slumber, the first thing he saw was Johnny sitting with his laptop on his lap. "I have to admit," Johnny said. "This really is hot for you not to get turned on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was my first Tenny fic and is also the first smut I posted. I really don't know what I was doing this is the second story I wrote with smut (I haven't posted the first one yet) so yeah let me know what you think...
> 
> Thanks to my friend who inspired me lol backstory: she told us she was reading a fanfic and bam inspiration right there peeps. She was also my beta kind of so thanks ayyeee!


End file.
